stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Proposal: Wall of Shame?
Given the severity of the issue, the repeated instances, not to mention the repeat offenders, should we complie and keep a public list of people who've been found guilty of plagiarism? A Wall of Shame, as it were? It's not something I would ever have thought a good idea before, nor do I recommend it lightly now, but given our repeated troubles with Dragonboy, Typhuss, and others over the years (like Homesun and Hellsgate, for those who remember them), it might be something to consider. I have no idea if it's a good idea or not, but it is something to consider, a running "rogue's gallery" of plagiarists to warn others. Thoughts? --TimPendragon (talk) 06:03, March 18, 2018 (UTC) : I'm inclined to say no. It seems very petty. That said, I would recommend that Dragonboy be permabanned if possible, since his yearlong ban expired last March. Worffan101 (talk) 06:38, March 18, 2018 (UTC) ::I firmly believe that his repeated plagiarism, not only here, but across the internet it seems, and his refusal to stop as has mentioned, clearly deserves a permanent ban. I do not want to take that action unilaterally, though. I at least want a consensus from the other admins, and it might need to be put to a community vote. --TimPendragon (talk) 19:22, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :::I strongly support a permanent ban. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 19:37, March 18, 2018 (UTC) ::::I know I'm not an administrator, but I also strongly support a permanent ban. I would not create a Wall of Shame though as this information can be tracked in other ways (maybe information within the ban itself and creating/maintaining a category on here of banned users?). Thanks. --usscantabrian (talk) 20:14, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :::::Understood, though my thought was more about having a public warning up, not just keeping track of who's banned for what. Like warning buoys around a dangerous star system. In any case, this is why I'm asking for input, because I don't know if it's a fair/useful/good idea or if it's just me being emotional. As for the ban, we do seem to have general support, and definitely have a mountain of evidence, but I'll leave it for 24-48 hours to see if Hawku or anyone else wants to chime in with their thoughts. Thanks, Scott. :) --TimPendragon (talk) 20:26, March 18, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I don't think I'm on board with a wall of shame. But the heads up thread per situation works. --Hawku (talk) 01:34, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Dragonboy546 banned Looks like I spoke too soon. His latest posts on 's talk page repeat the kind of harassment he was blocked for before. He knew we were considering a permaban -- he posted about how "unfair and immature" it was over on Memory Delta -- and yet he still went there. So, that, combined with the mountain of plagiarism and his utter lack of responsibility or remorse, means I have no qualms in issuing a permanent ban. Dragonboy546 is permanently blocked from STEU. Everyone keep an eye out for your stuff showing up at MG or MD. Just be vigilant. --TimPendragon (talk) 20:39, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :I'm disappointed that this plagiarism stuff happened. I can't tell if his intentions were malicious or not, or some other cause, but if there was going to be more of the same a permaban probably makes sense. I think as a fanfic community we should respect each other's work, don't plagiarize, support and cooperate. --Hawku (talk) 01:34, March 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Looking at his user page on Memory Gamma Wiki, one of the admin's there gave a three month ban for plagiarism. In addition, a post on his wall on Power Rangers Fanon Wiki 2 Wiki, another user has stated he has "ripped-off" her characters as well (Message from Runwaygirl20 to Dragonboy546 on 3 February 2018). So I'd say this is a serial offender from the evidence we have, sadly. --usscantabrian (talk) 03:59, March 20, 2018 (UTC) ::: He has plagarized on other wikis before , too, even being blocked there . He was a serial offender. Good decision, TimPendragon . Worffan101 (talk) 04:45, March 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::I just want to be clear that this is not an action I take lightly, nor did I want to make the decision emotionally. It's about protecting authors and artists from a serial plagiarizer who's shown no sign of stopping, nor any remorse, nor even any understanding that what he's doing is wrong. The Ban-Hammer is not to be wielded on a whim, and we all went to great lengths to try and reason with him over many instances over the course of years. This was a last resort, and quite unfortunately, we reached the point it was necessary. I hope and Memory Gamma can move forward in the right direction now that he is gone. --TimPendragon (talk) 05:39, March 20, 2018 (UTC) :::::Just to kinda chime in a little later here about this issue. Dragonboy546 has copied, nearly word for word, scenes from "Azati Prime" from Star Trek: Enterprise as a part of his "script" for "The Invasion, Part 1": Act 5. See the episode transcript for proof. This guy just isn't getting it, sadly. --usscantabrian (talk) 19:41, March 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::::How should we deal with this? Do we even have a responsibility to deal with the actions of a banned guy on another site? Don't get me wrong, he's a completely unapologetic plagarist and asshole, but it's not really our "jurisdiction" for lack of a better term. Worffan101 (talk) 19:45, March 27, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I did go to Wikia to report it; however, there is a checkbox that makes the person reporting it declare that they are the copyright holder or an agent of the copyright holder (and a false declaration can be considered perjury) so I didn't go any further. I'm not sure if I was reporting it the same way TimPendragon had reported earlier infringements. I do know it's not our jurisdiction -- and sorry if I was vague but I got so little sleep last night it's not funny -- but I was kinda also posting to say that the right decision was definitely made. --usscantabrian (talk) 19:50, March 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::I am thinking of proposing a new policy to MG. If possible, users will need to ask artists before using fan art. I’ve asked a few Deviantart users if I could use their work, and I’ve received mostly “yes” for an answer. For images from Deviantart or fan sites or STexpanded or wherever. If they can contact the image’s author, they must seek the user’s permission first. If not, they must put down the fair use template in the description. I’ve definitely learned from this, and I hope we can move on, and I’m sorry for misunderstanding -- SpaceSiblingsBot (talk) 19:32, April 8, 2018 (UTC)ElectricSupernova ::::::::::Sorry, I was logged in to my other account I intended to use as a bot nearly a year ago. --ElectricSupernova 00:10, April 9, 2018 (UTC)ElectricSupernova :::::::::::ElectricSupernova, that sounds like a pretty good idea. I'm not an administrator on here, but perhaps it could be an idea for both our wiki and MemoryGamma to develop jointly? --usscantabrian (talk) 02:41, April 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::::From what I remember STEU has a pretty good image use policy. Just had a look at it and it mentions proper creator attribution and seeking permission for fan art. --JayLR 16:06, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::::::I was more concerned about Dragonboy's feelings last month. But after taking a second look, and of how much content he's taken, I do agree it is copyright infringement. While I do think it is okay to maybe use like one or two images/characters, the amount of content he's been using is definitely not fair use. ElectricSupernova 22:44, April 11, 2018 (UTC)ElectricSupernova :::::::::::::: New Policies I have proposed a new policy requiring submitted fan art to have been obtained through permission first. I hope we can call this situation resolved. ElectricSupernova 23:17, April 15, 2018 (UTC)ElectricSupernova